Où même Elrond hallucine
by Tari Miriel
Summary: // 12e défi du Poney Fringant : une photo d'un lac // Quand une prophétie raconte qu'un elfe doit sauver le monde, elle n'avoue pas à cet elfe qu'il ne sera franchement pas aidé. // Défi écrit sous la menace à 3h du mat :P


**Où même Elrond hallucine.**

[OS en réponse au défi n°12 du Poney Fringant !

oo ooooo

- Maman, Maman !!...

Pas de réponse.

- Mère !

Les grands yeux dorés de Maman se posèrent sur le visage de son enfant :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il fit un signe de tête vers la matière transparente et sombre qui miroitait à ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- De l'eau, juste de l'eau.

- C'est quoi, de l'eau ?

- C'est l'inverse du feu, mon chéri ! C'est un élément, ça fait partie du monde, comme la terre et le ciel, comme toi et comme moi, comme tous les autres...

- Et c'est quoi le ciel ?

Maman sourit.

- C'est ce que tu verras quand je t'emmènerai au-dehors. C'est beau, c'est pur, et on s'y sent léger !

- Dehors, c'est pas ici ?

- Non. Ici, c'est la grotte.

- Pourquoi ?

Maman le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi la grotte ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

En désespoir de cause, elle répondit à côté :

- Parce que ce n'est pas dehors.

Son fils parut satisfait de la réponse et se détourna pour regarder l'eau. Elle s'était déjà retournée pour reprendre sa sieste, mais il la rappela :

- Pourquoi elle est noire mais pas noire, l'eau ?

Avec un soupir de lassitude, elle revint vers lui :

- Noire mais pas noire ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Là-bas, près du fond de la grotte, elle est noire. Mais juste devant moi, elle est transparente, parce que je vois le rocher dessous.

- Ah ! Elle est noire là-bas parce qu'elle est plus profonde.

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Qu'il y en a plus entre la surface, que tu peux voir, et le fond qui est très loin.

- D'accord. Et, maman ?

- Oui, mon chéri ?

- L'eau, on peut y aller ?

Maman lui offrit son plus beau sourire – Maman était très belle :

- Bientôt, mon grand ; bientôt tu iras dans l'eau, et sur la terre, et tu verras le ciel.

oo ooooo

Le village grouillait d'activité depuis le petit jour : les cris des marchands et le brouhaha des discussions couvraient en partie le grincement du grand moulin qui fournissait la farine aux villageois et aux commerçants, mais ne pouvait faire taire le marteau du maréchal-ferrant qui frappait son enclume avec force. Les enfants couraient partout dans les rues de terre battue et chapardaient des bonbons sur les étals des marchands de bonnes choses. C'était un village d'Hommes, construit récemment et en pleine expansion. Les maisons avaient été pour la plus grande part construites en bois, mais certains hommes commençaient à créer des édifices de pierre qui semblaient – du moins, pour le moment – plus solides. Des visages apparaissaient aux fenêtres et se hélaient d'un bout à l'autre de la rue, souhaitant le bon jour ou hélant un marchand. A l'écart du village, quelques enclos empêchaient vaches, chèvres, et poules de s'enfuir. Le seul cheval était celui du jeune homme chargé de transmettre les missives du chef du village au seigneur à qui il avait prêté allégeance. On laissait au seigneur le soin de transmettre ce qui devait l'être au Roi : c'était bien trop loin pour le pauvre cheval du garçon.

Un jour pourtant, un cavalier vint au village, et ce n'était pas le messager : non, c'était un elfe, un elfe beau et grand, bien habillé, avec une cape presque propre et de belles bottes de cuir. Les gens se rassemblèrent pour le regarder arriver, et à peine eut-il passé les limites du village que des myriades d'enfants vinrent à lui pour lui souhaiter le bonjour et lui poser plein de questions toutes plus déroutantes les unes que les autres. L'elfe, surpris de cet accueil, s'adapta à la situation et leur promis des heures et des heures de belles histoires racontées au coin du feu. Mis en joie par cette promesse extraordinaire – les étrangers étaient rares au village, et plus rares encore ceux qui daignaient accorder leur attention aux gamins va-nu-pieds – les enfants menèrent le cavalier jusqu'au centre du village, à grand renforts de chansons sur les elfes et de cris variés. Parvenu sur la place principale, l'elfe remercia les enfants et sauta de son cheval. Il promena un regard curieux sur les visages qui l'observaient : tout le monde le dévisageait, et il dévisageait tout le monde. Un homme fit un pas en avant et se porta à son secours en lui proposant de mettre son cheval à l'écurie et de venir se restaurer à l'auberge tandis qu'on allait chercher le chef du village – car, à n'en pas douter, ça ne pouvait être que lui que l'elfe venait voir. Le cavalier accepta de bonne grâce et suivit l'homme, sans pouvoir pour autant se soustraire aux regards curieux et aux interpellations des enfants.

Quand enfin il entra dans l'écurie avec l'homme, les cris se turent et le groupe de curieux s'espaça. Un soupir soulagé lui échappa lorsqu'il croisa le regard brillant de l'homme. Ils se sourirent naturellement, et l'homme lui prêta de quoi s'occuper de son cheval. Il regarda l'elfe faire un moment, puis lui dit :

- J'espère qu'ils ne vous auront pas trop effrayé...

L'elfe redressa la tête et lui rendit un sourire :

- Non, mais je ne m'attendais pas à tant de curiosité.

- Il est rare que notre village reçoive la visite d'elfes ! De visites tout court, d'ailleurs.

- Je comprends leur réaction, alors... Ce n'est pas très gênant pour moi, ne vous inquiétez pas : je n'ai pas à m'en offusquer, même si certaines de nos coutumes respectives nous paraîtront sans doute étranges.

L'homme eut l'air soulagé : il craignait de faire un faux pas envers un visiteur qui pouvait être de marque - les lois de la politesse chez les elfes étaient peut-être plus strictes que celles d'un petit village isolé.

Le silence retomba et l'elfe reprit son travail, brossant consciencieusement sa monture, lui parlant parfois doucement dans sa langue. L'homme l'observait avec intérêt, et quand il eut fini, remarqua :

- Vous êtes un bon cavalier, messire, si ce n'est un guerrier.

A l'air surpris de l'elfe, il continua avec un sourire :

- Beaucoup se contentent de laisser faire un palefrenier, et rechignent aux tâches qu'ils jugent ingrates.

- Ho, non ! Une monture est bien trop précieuse à nos yeux pour être laissée aux soins d'un autre, s'il n'est pas un ami. C'est plus qu'une monture : c'est un être qui pense et qui s'exprime, et nul ne peut monter sur un cheval libre si ce cheval le refuse. Nous demandons la permission d'être porté, nous faisons connaissance avec celui qui nous porte, et nous créons ainsi un lien particulier avec chacune des montures que nous avons.

- C'est une philosophie que nous devrions peut-être suivre, nous autres humains... mais nous ne possédons pas le langage des animaux. Il n'y a qu'un cheval dans ce village, et seul mon fils sait le monter : nous l'avons trouvé près du village avec une patte abîmée, et il n'est pas reparti de chez nous bien que nous l'ayions ramené en liberté à l'écart du village.

L'elfe eut un grand sourire :

- Alors, c'est qu'il aime votre fils et qu'il a confiance en lui ! Les mots ne sont pas indispensables pour faire naître ce lien entre un cavalier et sa monture. Mais, le soir approche, et j'aimerais demander asile pour quelques semaines auprès du chef de votre village – car je suppose que c'est à lui que doit s'adresser tout étranger qui souhaite rester un moment ici ?

- Oh, pour ça, vous tracassez pas ! Il sera bien assez tôt demain pour lui demander ce que vous voudrez, et je doute qu'il vous refuse l'hospitalité, à moins que vous n'ayez tous deux une querelle personnelle. Je vous propose d'emprunter la chambre de mes fils : le plus jeune est parti pour l'année dans le village voisin, son lit est libre et les draps sont propres. Quant à mon aîné, il sera ravi de vous rencontrer, pour sûr !

L'elfe le remercia chaleureusement, et ils ressortirent de l'écurie en bavardant plus naturellement.

Une fois dans la maison, l'elfe put se laver de toute la poussière qui encrassait sa peau et ses habits ; et il resta plongé dans le baquet d'eau chaude pendant un bon moment, heureux d'avoir trouvé l'hospitalité chez un homme si sympathique.

Quand enfin il se trouva assez propre, il se vêtit d'habits aussi propres que lui et descendit enfin de sa chambre. Il trouva en bas, dans la salle qui était l'unique pièce du rez-de-chaussée, son hôte et son épouse discutant au coin du feu des récoltes de l'année. L'homme se leva pour l'accueillir chaleureusement, imité par sa femme. Elle avait un sourire doux et des yeux gris clair, un visage déjà ridé par les heures passées à récolter le blé et les pommes sous le soleil. Elle le regarda un instant, tranquillement souriante, puis inclina légèrement la tête vers le sol.

_- Mae govannen, hîr nin._

L'elfe sursauta, très surpris de l'entendre parler elfique, et s'inclina à son tour pour la saluer en langue commune :

- Bonsoir, ma dame... je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance.

Il croisa son regard pétillant, et elle lui chuchota d'un air malicieux :

- Je sais qu'il est toujours plaisant d'entendre parler sa langue maternelle lorsque l'on est entouré d'inconnus... Bienvenue dans notre maison, messire elfe.

Et à nouveau, elle lui fit une petite révérence, sous le regard tendre de son mari.

- Cette chipie est une vraie commère, mais elle a le don de mettre tout le monde à l'aise, lui fit l'homme avec un sourire radieux. Allons, il est temps de se restaurer : venez.

Le repas fut simple mais savoureux, et ils eurent le temps de faire plus ample connaissance : l'elfe se nommait Elrohir, il venait d'une région que les villageois ne connaissaient pas. L'homme s'appelait Araw, sa femme Duaëll. Ils bavardèrent avec l'elfe des dernières constructions qu'on avait faites au village, et il leur raconta son voyage depuis Imladris – car c'était bien de la maison d'Elrond qu'il venait, et il était le fils du « Peredhil ». Il s'était assis près de la cheminée, dos aux flammes, tandis qu'eux se tenaient dans les fauteuils qu'il avait refusé de prendre, prétextant de sa jeunesse et de leur fatigue à eux pour les laisser s'asseoir confortablement. En réalité, il était bien plus vieux qu'eux, mais son visage ne trahissait pas son âge : il semblait n'avoir pas dépassé les vingt et quelques printemps, mais il leur parla de tant et tant de choses, qu'il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas avoir connues en l'espace d'une si courte vie, qu'ils finirent par lui demander son âge – ce à quoi il répondit que lui même ne le savait pas trop précisément. Le soir, cependant, était tombé, et puisqu' Araw avait promis aux enfants que « le bel elfe » viendrait le lendemain soir leur raconter ses « belles histoires d'elfes », ils passèrent la nuit ainsi à parler ensemble.

Le lendemain, Araw mena Elrohir voir le « chef » du village, un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et à la barbe fournie. Fort intéressé par la visite de l'elfe, il vint carrément à leur rencontre et entama la discussion avec Elrohir en plein milieu de la place du village, et l'amena tout en causant au milieu des échoppes et des dizaines de badauds. Amusé par le vieux bavard, l'elfe se prêta de bon coeur au jeu des questions-réponses, et raconta de nouveau le long chemin qu'il avait parcouru pour atteindre le village.

- Alors, je pense que vous n'avez pas fait un si long voyage pour entendre radoter un vieillard, ni pour admirer l'expansion d'un petit village perdu entre un lac et des montagnes... Quel est le but de votre voyage, maître Elfe ?

Elrohir sourit et hésita un cours instant : il ne savait pas quel sorte de rapport les villageois entretenaient avec...

- Les dragons. Je viens pour les dragons.

Le vieil homme lui jeta un regard surpris et s'arrêta à la porte d'une maison ; il fit entrer l'elfe et continua :

- Mais... il n'y a pas eu de dragon ici depuis plusieurs décennies ! Et... tant mieux !

- Vous ont-ils causé du tort ?

- Certainement ! Avant que ce village ne soit construit, nos parents et tous leurs parents avant eux vivaient de l'autre côté du lac, dans un village entièrement fait de bois. C'était l'époque où les dragons allaient et venaient dans le pays, je pense que vous vous en souvenez.

- Oui, c'est assez récent, pour moi. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Les dragons sont devenus fous ! Agressifs ! Ils se sont mis d'abord à rugir tout près de nos maisons, ils chassaient de plus en plus, dépeuplaient la forêt de son bétail, et une nuit... ils ont tout brûlé.

Le front du vieil homme était plissé par ces souvenirs trop sombres.

- J'étais très jeune. Une partie des familles du village a péri dans les flammes, seules quelques-unes ont réussi à quitter leur maison et à s'enfuir sous le couvert des arbres. Nous n'avons jamais su où nichaient les dragons, personne n'a jamais pu voir d'où ils venaient. Depuis, on ne les a pas revus une seule fois. Alors, je ne comprends pas le but de votre visite !

L'elfe, alors, eut un grand sourire :

- Les dragons ne sont pas morts, et je suis ici pour me lier avec l'un des plus jeunes.

Le vieil homme recula d'un pas :

- Vous êtes fou !!

Elrohir leva les mains en signe d'apaisement :

- Il n'y a pas de danger pour vous ; j'irai seul avec mon frère. Nous souhaitons demander leur aide aux dragons pour combattre les orcs qui se rapprochent de nos frontières et des vôtres. Mon père m'a appris que l'une des Dames Dragons a un petit qui est en âge de sortir de leur... nid. C'est très important pour nous, pour les peuples de la Terre du Milieu ! Le village ne craint rien.

- En êtes-vous certain ? Je refuse de vous laisser partir à la chasse au dragon si cela met en péril la vie des habitants de ce village !

- Je vous l'assure ! Les dragons ne peuvent attaquer les elfes, nos deux peuples sont liés par la magie des Jours Anciens. S'ils acceptent de nous apporter leur aide, votre village ne craindra plus rien, ni des dragons, ni des orcs, ni de quoi que ce soit !

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Ca, c'est un secret d'elfe...

oo ooooo

Elladan, frère jumeau d'Elrohir, parvint au village quelques jours plus tard. Contrairement à son frère, son arrivée passa inaperçue : tout bêtement, les villageois le prirent pour son jumeau et ne se préoccupèrent pas de son arrivée au village. Araw l'accueillit lui aussi dans sa maison, et dès le lendemain les jumeaux elfes se rendirent au bord du lac, seuls, à la tombée de la nuit.

Ils veillèrent tard, et malgré la tiédeur de la nuit d'été, ils s'impatientaient. C'était le jour, c'était la nuit où un dragon devait naître aux yeux de la lune, c'était le moment où Elrohir devait croiser le regard du dragon nouveau-né et recevoir la décharge de magie qui allait les lier à tout jamais. Elladan sentait son frère tendu, impatient. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, sans dire un mot, continuant à veiller le lac.

Les étoiles disparaissaient dans le ciel, la nuit devenait aurore... Elrohir était très pâle et s'agitait, marchant de long en large sur le pont de pierre qui enjambait la rivière qui se déversait dans le lac. Elladan ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de continuer à fixer la surface de l'eau, désespérant de plus en plus d'y voir miroiter les écailles des dragons. Enfin, un grondement sourd se fit entendre, l'eau se mit à remuer puis à bouillonner, et les deux frères quittèrent le pont pour se précipiter sur la berge herbeuse, le plus près possible du dragon qui émergeait de l'eau cristalline.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, fit doucement Elladan. Ne dis rien...

Une énorme tête apparut à la surface, ruisselante, luisant de reflets multicolores et nacrés, belle et terrible. Le dragon poussa un rugissement assourdissant et Elrohir se jeta à genoux dans la boue en se protégeant la tête de ses bras, terrifié. Elladan, lui, resta debout et posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère. De l'onde, une deuxième bête émergeait. Plus petite, avec des reflets plus pâles, elle sortait de l'eau par grands mouvements saccadés. Le grand dragon se mit à hurler, cracha du feu vers le ciel et se tourna vers Elladan d'un air assassin :

- Partez ! Partez ! Ne nous regardez pas ! Allez-vous en !!

La Dame Dragon, furieuse et honteuse, hurlait dans sa propre langue et grondait en même temps dans la tête d'Elladan mortifié par la colère qui émanait de la bête fabuleuse. Le petit dragon se mit à piailler et à cracher de courtes langues de feu ; et Elladan releva son frère brusquement. Il ne devait surtout pas rater cet événement unique, qui ferait de lui le Dragonnier, le seul pouvant exister en Terre du Milieu, le seul Elfe qui pouvait commander aux dragons... Avec son dragon, il devait protéger le peuple d'Arda des créatures de Morgoth ! Il serait unique, invincible, sur une monture de légende ; cavalier et ami, maître et serviteur du dragon comme le dragon le serait pour lui !!

Elrohir releva les yeux et le regard du jeune dragon se fixa dans le sien, intense et perçant ; et la magie se précipita en lui, dans son esprit et dans son corps tandis qu'Elladan voyait la Dame Dragon s'élever dans les airs et disparaître au loin dans un rugissement furieux de bête blessée.

oo ooooo

Les yeux révulsés, Elrohir était de nouveau agenouillé dans les hautes herbes, et le dragon pataugeait frénétiquement vers lui. Après quelques instants où le temps sembla se distordre, Elrohir reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, et leva la tête vers son frère d'un air paniqué :

- Partons, vite ! Partons ! Je ne veux pas de ce dragon !!

Elladan le gifla violemment :

- Tu es fou ! Tu es le Dragonnier, le seul, toi seul peux nous sauver de Morgoth, et tu refuses le lien !!? Que se passe-t-il donc dans ta tête, mon frère ??

- Elladan ! Elladan... ce dragon... ce dragon a peur de l'eau et des chevaux ! COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE SAUVE LE MONDE AVEC UN ABRUTI PAREIL ??

Et il éclata en sanglots, tandis que le petit dragon pataugeait pitoyablement dans la vase du lac en poussant de petits cris plaintifs.

oo ooooo

C'est ainsi que le Dragonnier ne fut pas, que les Elfes ne sauvèrent pas le monde, et qu'un dragon disparut de la circulation dans des circonstances encore non éclaircies à ce jour mais où les fils d'Elrond semblent avoir un rôle honteux à jouer.


End file.
